


I Could Show You If You'd Like

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from the James Hunt hospital scene in Rush (2013).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Show You If You'd Like

**Author's Note:**

> Another Webbonso one-shot because I feel they're a little thin on the ground :/
> 
> Been meaning to write/post this one for a while so here it is ^_^
> 
> *14*
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“For the love of all that is good, stop.” Nico suddenly outburst, startling Fernando to drop his pencil he had been tapping on the desk. Sighing in an exasperated manner, Nico stretched his fingers out over the keyboard before carrying on with his work. Fernando hopped off the desk, retrieving his pencil from the floor before retaking his position, resting his cheek on his hand. Fernando was completely bored, but that really wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to come by in the Hospital of Valencia. Nothing ever happened around here. And with it being such a small hospital most of the patients admitted were over eighty and on their way out anyway.

It was more of a final resting place than a hospital, Fernando had morbidly told Nico on one of their slowest days.

Fernando hated the fact he had spent seven years of medical training simply to end up changing bedpans or checking IVs and making sure his patients had taken their correct medication. It felt like a waste of his life – a waste of talent. How Nico didn’t agree, Fernando would never understand. And even if Nico did agree he made sure that information was never shared with Fernando.

That just made Fernando feel more alone in this hellhole.

And his bedside manner was reflecting his tired, worthless feeling.

The hospital was situated reasonably close to the Valencia race circuit. That would have been cause for excitement but due to the premises being so small (only a couple of stories with about ten beds occupying the top two as the ground floor was used as the reception area and A and E) the race circuit used an on site team. The Hospital of Valencia had been used once in the entire history of racing there, and that had only been because the medical unit at the track misplaced their supply of gauze. It was a case of there never being enough of a medical emergency to need a fully functioning hospital, even though they had plenty of space on the top floor that was rarely used.

“What do you suggest I do instead?” Fernando shot. Nico exasperated again. “Is not like much is happening.”

“Check on some patients?” Nico said, not talking his eyes off his computer as his fingers continued their quick commissioning. Fernando looked across the seven beds in the open space beside their desk for a few moments.

“Done. All fine.”

“Fernando-”

“-Maybe will go ask one of the doctors if they are bored.” Fernando mused, removing his stethoscope from his neck. Nico grabbed his arm.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Nico hissed, pulling Fernando back into his chair.

“Am not. Am sure Dr Stella will not mind being bored with me.” Fernando shrugged. Nico determinedly carried on with his work. “Know Dr Button enjoys being bored with you.” He smirked as Nico blushed lightly.

“Dr Button has his own way of blowing off steam.” Nico said nonchalantly.

“Yes; you.” Nico blushed as bright as Fernando’s red scrubs. “So how does it work?” Fernando asked, leaning on Nico’s desk, looking intrigued. “You help him blow off steam at work then he goes home and blows off some more with his wife?”

“I do actually need to finish this, Fernando.” Nico bit defensively. Fernando began spinning his chair slightly.

“You took away my pencil.” Fernando pointed out, causing Nico to huff again.

“Why don’t you go and get some coffee?” Nico tried.

“Do not want more of an incentive to stay awake.” Fernando scoffed.

“Then get me some coffee?”

“Go get it yourself.” Nico sighed. When Fernando was in this mood there was no pleasing him.

“See if anyone new has been admitted?”

“Would have been called if there were.”

“How about you go and find someone else to bother then?” Nico spat, finally coming to the end of his patience with Fernando.

“Or you could tell me about Dr Button.” Fernando winked.

“I’m not filling your wank bank with vulgar images, Fernando.” Nico sent, satisfied in the fact it would deter Fernando from asking about Dr Button for a little while.

The satisfaction ended when Fernando resumed tapping his pencil.

“For the love of GOD!” Nico yelled, snatching Fernando’s pencil and throwing it across the floor. The call of pain from a patient let Nico know he had hit someone accidently.

“Someone is touchy.” Fernando said, pushing off the desk to spin his chair in full circles. “Is Dr Button ignoring you?”

“Fuck off, Fernando. Man the phones or something. I don’t care.” Nico spat, pushing Fernando’s chair so it rolled down to the other end of the desk by the phone. Fernando picked the phone up, even though it hadn’t rung.

“Hello? Yes?” Fernando slammed the receiver down. “No one there.” He called to Nico, sliding back over to him. “Now the phones have been managed-”

“-Don’t you have paperwork to be doing?” Nico almost begged. Fernando just shrugged at him. “Dressings to change? Lunch to serve?”

“Nope. Is why am bored.” Fernando said, looking up as one of their patients trudged over towards them. Nico set a happy smile on his face.

“Is there something we can help you with, Mr Brawn?” Nico asked sweetly. The old man set Nico with a serious look.

“It’s raining pencils.” He said, placing one on the desktop. Namely Fernando’s pencil that Nico threw. “There is a leak in your roof.”

“We’ll get right onto that, Mr Brawn.” Nico beamed thankfully. Brawn nodded before shuffling away back towards his bed. Mr Brawn had dementia, which meant that explaining to him how he was wrong about it raining pencils would be more difficult for him to grasp than just letting him accept the abnormal fact.

“Am going to find Dr Stella.” Fernando sighed dejectedly once Mr Brawn was safely back in his bed. Nico spun around to look at Fernando.

“Alright. What do you want to know about Dr Button?” Nico sighed, trying not to roll his eyes at Fernando’s giddy expression. Nico was sure Dr Stella was using Fernando’s lack of things to do as an excuse to get the Spaniard jumping through hoops for him. Something Jenson – sorry, _Dr Button_ – had informed Nico of. Apparently it wasn’t uncommon to come by with the lack of action around here. Dr Button had said it was some kind of bet: which Attendant could crack Fernando first. Nico had thought it was sick and refused to think about whether that was the reason Dr Button had taken the time to flirt with him, assign Nico to his patients so they had to always work together. All Nico was certain of was that he would prevent Fernando going to Dr Stella as much as humanly possible. The relationship between them was cold and had no emotion. They were simply fucking out of boredom. It was completely different to what Nico shared with Jenson.

Shit, no, _Dr Button_.

“Does he actually have a wife?” Fernando asked. He had heard the rumours. Lewis hadn’t stopped going on about it ever since Nico admitted he was sleeping with Dr Button.

“Yes.” Nico winced. He really hated gossiping like this. It demeaned what he had with Jenson.

Fuck sake, _Dr Button_.

“Does she know about you?” Fernando asked curiously. Nico just shook his head. “Let me guess, you understand him in a way she never could?”

“No. He prefers men. He doesn’t know how to tell her.” Nico said calmly, wanting more than anything to return to his work. Fernando’s jaw dropped open.

“He is gay?”

“Yup.” There was a short pause of silence.

“Wait… You are gay?” Fernando frowned. Nico raised his eyebrow at him. “All right, did not know.” Fernando shrugged defensively. Most of the doctors and nurses would simply fuck whoever asked because of the sheer boredom this place held. Thinking about it, Fernando wasn’t sure how he felt himself. Because wasn’t he always asking after the male doctors? The female ones never seemed to flash up on his radar…

Fernando shook the thought from his head. It was something he could think about during his next bored spell.

“Why do you think Jense-No, Dr Button…” Nico blushed lightly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Fernando sent him an amused look. “Why do you think he only asks for me?”

“Never really considered it.” Fernando answered truthfully. To be honest, Fernando didn’t think about much in this subject area. He just knew that being with a Doctor gave him some kind of feeling of power. Fernando had gone through the training they had he just never progressed into a specialty. But being with a doctor made him feel powerful.

Especially the ones that let him top.

Oh, yes, the bet on Fernando had been settled years ago. Fernando had been simply too bored to refuse Dr Stella’s offer. And even thought Stella had been his first it didn’t stop Fernando from pretty much following whichever one of them into the on-call room. Fernando had a high reputation of being an easy catch. It wasn’t really the reputation Fernando had been after but it was what he dealt with. He always had the option to say no, just the thought of someone thrusting him into a mattress, how ever emotionless and demeaning it felt, was much more entertaining than staring at a blank wall all day.

“So you and Dr Button are serious?”

“I’m not really sure…” Nico shrugged, folding his knees up to his body and wrapping his arms loosely around them. “We’ve not really talked about a future together.”

“Is he filing for a divorce?” Fernando asked. Nico frowned at him.

“His wife doesn’t even know he’s gay, Fernando.”

“Right…”

“Besides-” Nico never got a chance to finish his thought because the phone rang. For a moment, Fernando and Nico just stared at it, as if it was the most bizarre thing the phone could decide to do. They exchanged a frown as Fernando got to his feet, moving over to the plastic receiver.

“Hello?” Fernando said sceptically, still looking towards Nico who was looking intrigued.

“We’ve had a call from the race track.” Susie – one of the other nurses who was on a reception shift – said softly. Fernando’s heart skipped a beat.

“Someone is coming in?” Fernando said excitedly. Maybe that was sick and sadistic, but with a job that promised so much action being mute, the prospect of something interesting actually happening had Fernando buzzing with happiness.

“They’re on their way. Get yourself down here before a doctor gets his hands on them.” Susie smiled, slamming down the phone on her end. Fernando repeated her action, grabbing Nico’s wrist and pulling him towards the stairs.

“Woah! Fernando, what-?”

“-Someone from the racetrack is coming in.” Fernando explained quickly, towing Nico down the stairs. The excitement crackled in the air. Someone from the racetrack. They could have a real Formula One driver coming in. Fernando could barely contain himself, bursting through the door and storming straight into Dr Grosjean.

“Boys-!”

“-Sorry, Doctor.” Nico and Fernando echoed, bounding into the entrance room. Susie beamed at them, ushering them over.

“Who is it?” Nico asked, bouncing on his toes. Susie shook her head.

“They didn’t say. They just said someone was coming in.”

“Are they badly hurt?” Fernando asked. Susie, again, shrugged.

“I’ve got no idea!” She beamed.

“Is it right we’ve had a call from the racetrack?” Dr Grosjean asked, waltzing in with Dr Button and Dr Ross flanking him. Dr Ross handed Susie a clipboard.

“Mr Williams needs an extra ten grams of penicillin.” Dr Ross said. Susie nodded at him, placing the chart on the desk and staring at the door. “I’m sorry, that obviously wasn’t clear enough-”

“-Leave off it, Tony. She’ll go in a minute.” Dr Button said, rounding on the desk. “So, who do we have coming in?”

“They didn’t say.” Susie repeated.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say they’re not coming in because then ran out of gauze again.” Dr Grosjean said. Nico nodded at him, straightening his stethoscope.

“So what do we think? Barrier crash?” Nico speculated.

“Maybe…” Dr Ross nodded slowly. “Maybe they’ll air lift him in.”

“But we don’t have a helicopter bay.” Susie frowned.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that.” Dr Button said.

“Do you reckon we’ll need a surgical consult?” Dr Grosjean asked.

“Possibly. Depends on how bad this guy is.” Fernando nodded.

“We could have a long term patient on our hands.” Susie smiled.

“We’d have to assign a doctor.” Grojean nodded.

“We’d have to draw straws on it.” Button added.

“Or we could have a race? First one up there gets him?” Ross suggested.

“There has to be a more interesting way to decide.” Nico pressed, looking at the opportunity to see all of the Attendants rushing around the hospital.

“Maybe a wager?” Dr Ross said. Nico and Dr Button exchanged a look.

“We’ll think of something.”

“Do you reckon he’ll be hot?” Susie asked suddenly, her eyes sparkling. Nico straightened his posture, adjusting his stethoscope. Fernando was sure he was slightly jealous of the fact someone could steal the attention he got for his looks. “If he’s a driver it’s a given, no? Maybe like a raw, rough attraction.”

“Honestly, Wolff, trust you to think about that.” Grosjean scoffed in a disgusted manner. “This patient is coming in to be treated by us.”

“Right, but I can still find him hot.” Susie beamed.

“Excuse me?” All six of them turned at the sound of the heavily accented new voice. The man stood in front of them, holding a blood soaked tear of material to his nose. And he had no shoes on. But that wasn’t what had Fernando staring. The man’s dark hair was a hand-parted mess, stopping short to reveal soft hazel eyes scanning the room. His nose looked bruised, but Fernando was more interested in his sharp jawline, the trace of stubble that ran over his chin, splashing onto his neck. There were drops of blood staining into his white race suit that Fernando assumed were from his nose, but Fernando couldn’t help ranking his eyes over the man’s body. Appreciating the tightness of the nomex in certain areas…

Maybe he was gay.

“I was told the racetrack phoned ahead.” The man said, his Australian accent sending weird shivers down Fernando’s spine. Fernando blushed, looking down as the Australian made eye contact with him.

“You’re our racetrack guy?” Dr Ross said sounding disappointed. The man nodded, checking the blood-stained tissue.

“You’ve been sent here because you have a nosebleed?” Dr Button frowned. The man shook his head.

“Oh, no. No: one of the drivers took a swing at me.” The man laughed. The six hospital employees in front of him stared blankly. He coughed awkwardly. “I know I’m looking fantastic for a guy whose just been beaten up but I am actually in a bit of pain.”

“Why didn’t they just treat you at the track?” Susie asked. The guy frowned at her.

“At the track? I wasn’t aware that there was any medical treatment at the track.” The six confused faces staring back at him made him frown deeper. “Why would a medical unit be set up when you guys are a ten minute walk away?”

“I need to make a call.” Dr Grosjean said, disappearing towards his office. The guy from the racetrack stood waiting for one of the five remaining people to tell him what to do. Dr Button sighed.

“Alright, Fernando, take him upstairs and give him a check-up. If any further action is needed come and get Dr Ross.” Button said, clapping Ross’ shoulder. Ross smiled in a clearly fake manner before disappearing after Grosjean. Susie took her seat, handing Fernando an admission form. Nico clapped Fernando’s shoulder as he rushed down the corridor, calling for Dr Button. The man in the race suit just stood with the rag pressed to his nose, smiling softly at Fernando. Once again, Fernando blushed as they made eye contact. He dropped his eyes to the chart in his hands, moving round the desk.

“Ok, if you would like to follow me, Mr…?”

“Webber.” The race suit guy smiled. Fernando just nodded, fiddling with the corner of the chart.

“Fernando?” Susie called as Fernando disappeared with Webber. Fernando returned alone, the Australian waiting a few steps in front of him. “You might need a pen.” Susie winked, throwing on Fernando’s way. Fernando caught it, muttering something unintelligible before disappearing again. Susie just laughed to herself. She’d never seen Fernando so smitten before.

“Ok, Mr Webber, this way please.” Fernando said softly, still not properly looking at his companion.

“Call me Mark.” The Australian said smoothly. Fernando felt heat rising on the back of his neck.

“Right… Mark…” He muttered, scribbling Mark’s name on his form. “How old are you?”

“Please, we’ve only just met.” Mark smirked. This cause Fernando to frowned at him. Mark opened his mouth to explain the comment but thought better of it. “Twenty.”

“Twenty…” Fernando nodded. _My age._ Fernando shook the thought from his head. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked, walking Mark into one of the check-up rooms.

“I forgot to duck.” Mark said casually.

“To duck?”

“You know? Because I got punched in the face?” Mark said slowly. Fernando moved to close the door. “It was a joke.”

“If this could stop?” Fernando exasperated, not sure why he was so irritated by Mark.

“I’m not sure I’m following you.” Mark said, sitting up on the bed Fernando patted. Fernando just shook his head, moving Mark’s hands away from his nose so he could inspect it.

“Is not bleeding anymore.” Fernando noted.

“I know. I just like the smell of blood.” Mark shrugged. Fernando raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok, tough crowd.” Mark placed the dirty rag in Fernando’s hands, which lead to Fernando looking at Mark with more contempt. Mark didn’t hesitate in checking Fernando out from behind as the Spaniard disposed of the blood-stained cloth. He opened his mouth to make a comment but was stopped by Fernando’s fingers inspecting his nose. Mark frowned at him like he was insane.

“So nothing feels wrong… Were you hit in the nose?”

“Yeah, he has a fucking good right hook, mate.” Mark scoffed. Fernando continued his inspection.

“Does not feel broken…”

“Feels fine to me. Just a lot of blood I guess.”

“Yes, is because of the capillaries in your nose-” Fernando started to explain as he made notes on Mark’s chart. But seeing the blank expression on the Australian’s face he gave up. “You say you have more pain?”

“Pipe wrench to the ribs has to hurt, right?” Mark said, wincing as Fernando’s fingers probed at his side. “And things keep spinning… Like the room…”

“That sounds like concussion.” Fernando nodded, scribbling more things on Mark’s form. Mark tried to read what he was writing but it just looked like gibberish to him. “How about you tell me what you remember of the incident then I will know what am working with.”

“To cut a long story short I pissed off one of the Formula One drivers. I wasn’t expecting him to come at me with a pipe wrench so he got me there. Then I ran, legged it, because now there is four of them after my blood, word gets around, see.” Mark winked. Fernando didn’t catch the relevance. “Anyway, they threw things. I dodged most of them. Tripped on something then before I know it one of them has me by the collar and BAM!” Mark yelled, making Fernando jump. “Smacked my nose. Now there’s blood. Quite a bit of it. Due to the caterpillars shit you were saying-”

“-Capillaries-” Fernando corrected.

“-Right. So he thinks he’s done enough damage to teach me a lesson I guess. My PA found me and got the racetrack to call you guys.” Fernando nodded, getting an ophthalmoscope from the drawer.

“If the room is spinning sounds like you may have concussion…” Fernando muttered, fiddling with the torch on the ophthalmoscope. Mark nodded at him.

“Alright, Doc.” Mark smiled. Fernando blushed deeper.

“Erm… Just need to…” Fernando muttered, holding up the ophthalmoscope thought he was still looking at the floor. Mark just nodded, waiting for Fernando to check his eyes. With a deep breath Fernando started. He could do this. He was a professional. He wasn’t going to get lost in Mark’s eyes. He knew exactly what he was looking for. “So what do you do to piss of the Formula One driver?” Fernando asked, simply trying to destroy the silence in the room that seemed a little electric. The corner of Mark’s lip twitched upwards.

“I could show you if you’d like.” Mark said, his voice singing with sensuality. Fernando’s cheeks heated up on the instant, and he felt flustered. It was what Mark’s tone suggested that had Fernando blushing. The obviousness. The ophthalmoscope slipped from his fingers, dropping onto the floor.

“Sorry…” Fernando breathed, dropping to the floor to retrieve the dropped tool. Unfortunately Mark slid forwards to the edge of the examination bed to grab it for Fernando, meaning that Fernando found himself crouched face first with Mark’s crotch. The tight nomex.

“Steady on.” Mark smirked from above him. The Australian couldn’t help but laugh as Fernando shot across the room, as far away from him as possible.

“Excuse me please…” Fernando murmured, already racing out the door, his face and scrubs matching. Mark’s laugher was shut into the room as Fernando dropped his head in his hands. What a fucking idiot. How could he go back in there now and finish his examination? Oh god, he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Are you alright, Fernando?” Nico asked, placing a soft hand on Fernando’s back. There was true worry in the German’s voice but Fernando brushed it off, straightening himself up.

“Am fine.” He muttered. Nico’s hand was on his forehead in the instant.

“You look hot.” Nico observed, frowning a little. This, in turn, made Fernando’s cheeks glow brighter.

“Am fine…”

“So how’s our racer boy?”

“Fine.” Fernando shot quickly. Nico looked at him with more confusion.

Then realisation dawned on his face.

Fernando hoped he wouldn’t say what he was thinking but-

“You like him.” Nico beamed, touching his nose in a symbol of ‘I’ve caught you’. Fernando didn’t say anything. How could he when mere moments ago he had had his face in Mark’s crotch?

Nope – that was an accident.

“Be careful buddy,” Nico said, patting Fernando’s shoulder and still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “I’ve heard they’re ruthless, selfish lovers.”

Now Fernando really just wanted to disappear. Nico’s laughter was echoing from one direction and he knew Mark would probably still be laughing in the check-up room. Could this get any worse? Oh, yeah, Nico was probably going to start spreading a rumour that he liked Mark.

Feeling that he couldn’t really loose any more face around this place Fernando returned to Mark, moving directly towards his notes.

“Sorry.” Fernando muttered again, determinedly not looking at Mark.

“Don’t you need to check my other eye?” Mark asked in a husky voice. Fernando closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to let the shiver roll over him. He wasn’t sure if Mark was mocking him or not. Nor did he really care to find out.

“Think I have everything I need thank you.” Fernando said calmly, making another note.

“Shame… I liked how the first one ended.” Fernando was sure Mark was mocking him now.

“So, dizziness, a bloody nose…” Fernando checked against his notes. Mark nodded.

“And the pain in my side where that bastard smacked me with a pipe wrench.” Mark added. Fernando just blinked at him.

“But I checked that.”

“It still hurts.” Mark shrugged. “And if you poking it was checking-”

“-Nothing is broken. This is what I check.” Fernando huffed. Mark frowned at him.

“Well I’m glad. Still hurts though.”

“Will probably just bruise…” Fernando said, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn’t really want to get Mark to remove his race suit. But he really should. Fernando knew he really was meant to check Mark properly before he said he was fine to go. He was worried because if Mark fully clothes could render him to a puddle then what could Mark with no clothes do? Fernando shook his head. “Just a bruise.”

“I’d feel better if you checked anyway, mate.” Mark said, pulling at the velcro by his neck. It was the first sign of fear Mark had shown since stepping into the building. Fernando was slightly taken back. “Better safe than sorry: that’s my policy.”

“Right…” Fernando nodded, turning his back as Mark undressed. He was sure he heard a laugh from behind him. In Fernando’s opinion this was far from funny. He couldn’t help but think about the way he had looked at Mark when he first entered the hospital. How the fireproof material stretched so gracefully over his obviously toned muscles. The way the man behind him sent hot waves into his stomach. The way Fernando’s skin tingled in anticipation of actually _touching_ Mark. Properly. Fernando shook his head, trying to clear it, but dirty fantasies rooted themselves securely in the front of his mind. Material hit the back of Fernando’s head, causing the Spaniard to frown round at Mark in confusion.

His imagination had not prepared him for the real thing.

“Are we checking that other eye now?” Mark winked as his racing underwear shirt fell off Fernando’s shoulder. He basked in the feeling of being appreciated. Loved the way Fernando’s eyes were taking him in. The way his breathing stuttered as his teeth caught his bottom lip. Mark was used to making people swoon with his every step. Male or female. That’s why so many of the Formula One drivers have come after him today. In their defence he did deserve it. But was it Mark’s fault their girlfriends/wives threw themselves at him?

As much as Mark loved the attention from the woman, he much preferred it when he caught a man’s eye. The feel of strong fingers digging into his shoulders was something of a massive turn on for Mark. During sex, women were submissive. It wasn’t really as if they could force Mark onto his stomach and fuck him into the mattress. But another man could. Mark loved the rush of power and adrenaline he got from fucking other man. Making someone submit to him, hand their body to him so he could use it for his own pleasure. Because that was hard enough, making another man willingly hand him the control.

That’s why he usually stuck to the women.

“Will check your side then you can put your shirt back on.” Fernando said slightly breathlessly, his eyes still locked on Mark’s navel: the small trail of hair that ran down from his belly button, disappearing below the edge of Mark’s race suit with the promise of more. Mark smiled at him. He was still trying to be professional about this. But Fernando didn’t move. He just stood, staring at Mark’s toned body.

“Uh huh.” Mark nodded knowingly. Fernando tore his eyes from Mark’s skin, turning around to fetch some gloves. “It’s Ok to stare. Most people do.” Mark admitted, leaning back on the examination bed, his arms out behind him.

“Do not know what- Fuck.” The cupboard he had his head stuck in muffled Fernando’s voice. Mark still frowned at the thump.

“You Ok?”

“Yeah…” Fernando muttered, straightening up and rubbing the back of his head, one eye winced closed in pain. Mark found himself laughing. But it was a genuine laugh. A genuine ‘I think you’re cute’ laugh. One he hadn’t used in a very long time.

“I’m going to have to start checking you soon.” Mark smirked, lacing his voice with light seduction. Fernando just turned to look at him, pulling on his latex gloves. As the second on snapped on Mark nodding in an impressed manner. “Kinky.”

Wait, was Mark flirting with him?

Fernando pushed that thought firmly from his mind, stooping to pick up Mark’s abandoned shirt, placing on the side next to his notes. He moved closer to Mark, his eyes focused on the red mark on his skin.

“How many times were you hit?”

“A couple. He caught me by surprise.”

“Ok…” Fernando nodded, dragging his fingers gently over Mark’s skin. Mark closed his eyes, succumbing completely to the intimacy of the moment. Mark couldn’t understand it. He didn’t know Fernando. Not one bit. For all he knew Fernando was married… But there was no wedding ring… Ok, so maybe Fernando was in a committed relationship with someone. But why did Mark care? Mark didn’t normally care about any of that shit. Fuck them and flee. That was his attitude. But Fernando was already under his skin. Maybe it was his cute clumsiness that had Mark wanting more. No, Mark didn’t do this love at first sight shit. Fuck them and flee. That was all.

But Fernando’s touch… It was different.

“Ever thought of being a masseuse?” Mark teased, his eyes still closed.

“I normally rub people the wrong way.” Fernando shrugged gently, a small smile on his lips. Mark couldn’t help but laugh lightly at Fernando’s pathetic pun. If that was his attempt at flirting…

Fernando knew it then. No one laughed at his puns. Mark was interested. And as unprofessional as it would be for Fernando to take the risk, when would he next get the chance to ever try it with a patient?

“You Doctor’s have magic hands.” Mark sighed contently as Fernando’s fingers continued to softly knead at his side.

“Am not a doctor.” Fernando corrected. Mark opened his eyes to look at Fernando.

“Oh, I just thought-”

“-Am a nurse.” Fernando added. Mark blinked at him.

“A sexy nurse?”

“Am just a nurse.” Fernando blushed.

“But I think you’re sexy, so does that make you a sexy nurse?” Mark tried to blunt approach. When Fernando simply shrugged in response it made Mark smirk widely. He closed his eyes again, waiting for the opportunity.

“What about you? Are you not… Fast… in-in your Formula One car…” Fernando attempted to return Mark’s comment but it felt so ridiculous to be saying. Embarrassment got the better of him, fading out his voice.

“GP2 car.” Mark amended. “And yeah – I’m pretty fast.” He smiled smugly. Fernando just nodded.

“Tell me if this hurts.”

“I told you, you have magic hands. And besides, you couldn’t hurt me even if you-Ahh!” Mark winced as Fernando’s fingers probed down his skin.

“Could not hurt you, no?” Fernando teased. Mark looked down at him, loving the cheeky smile on his face.

“I like that.” Mark nodded. Fernando flicked his eyes up to him before returning it to Mark’s side, his confusion clear.

“Like what?”

“That naughty streak.” Butterflies fizzled in Fernando’s stomach.

“Do not have a n-naughty streak…” Fernando stammered.

“Everyone does.” Mark said through another wince. Fernando ran his fingers over the red-tinted skin to another hiss of pain from Mark just to confirm what he thought. Internal bruising. Nothing could really be done about it as it didn’t seem threatening. But he wanted to keep Mark in overnight so they could get an x-ray and possibly an ultrasound to make sure he was right. But that did mean handing Mark over to a doctor. And Mark didn’t seem in that much pain imminently… “It suits you.”

“Huh?” Fernando said, pulled from his trail of thought.

“A naughty streak. Very becoming on you.” Mark smiled. There was a moment of silence where Fernando’s fingers continued to probe gently at Mark’s skin. Mark was lost to the smooth sensation, letting his head fall back as he relaxed against Fernando’s touch, opening his body more for Fernando to explore him. He’d never been in this situation before; when allowing someone to just touch him was initially more appealing that sex. Maybe that fall had knocked a couple of his brain cells out…

“Errh… Fernando?” Mark said, keeping his eyes closed so as to not break the feeling but also frowning a little. Fernando looked up at him, his fingers freezing. “It doesn’t hurt there.” Mark said in a thick voice. Both caught up in the moment, Fernando hadn’t realised he had made his way down to Mark’s navel, tracing out his hard abs. His face flushed with colour on the instant. Mark opened his eyes, looking down at Fernando as the fingers were removed from his skin. There was an obvious tent in the front of Fernando’s scrubs and Mark knew that if his nomex suit had been sitting snugly around his body Fernando would see a similar thing on Mark.

“Yup.” Fernando blustered, rising to his feet and spinning so his back was faced to Mark, taking out a small table of medical tools as he dashed across the room to Mark’s chart. “Well, think is just some internal bruising-” Fernando rushed.

“-Fernando-”

“-So should be all fine-”

“-Fernando-”

“-Would like to keep you in overnight though-”

“-Fer-”

“-Get a CT scan and maybe do an ultrasound-”

“-Fernan-”

“-Just check my diagnosis is correct-”

“-Fernando, just-”

“-Will get a doctor now.” Fernando said, clutching the chart close to his chest as he turned around. Never had he felt so embarrassed. What was he even thinking? Problem was, Fernando hadn’t realised Mark had followed him across the room. Slamming straight into Mark’s bare chest Fernando found himself wishing the ground would just take him now, heave him from this horrid situation. Mark held his shoulders, preventing him from moving.

“Can you wait?” Mark asked. Fernando wasn’t sure if it was pleading he could see in the Australian’s eyes. “Just a sec? Let me get my shirt.” It was a deliberate move, Fernando knew it. Mark suddenly surrounded him; he was mere millimetres away from the warm skin of his torso. Before Fernando realised he had moved his eyes were shut and his lips closed the gap between them, sucking lightly on the curve of the Australian’s neck. Mark touched his arm, alerting him to his actions.

“Sorry.” Fernando breathed, trying to move away. The word had barely escaped his mouth when Mark’s lips were crashing against his. Fernando initially froze, simply becoming a pair of lips for Mark to kiss. But Mark wasn’t letting him escape this now. He knew Fernando wanted what he did. It was too clear to see. He continued to kiss Fernando’s unresponsive mouth, sucking his lower lip between his two, swiping his tongue, parting Fernando’s two, breaching his mouth slightly. Mark lifted a hand, sliding it up Fernando’s cheek and curling it into his hair. He just wanted a response from the Spaniard. He knew Fernando wanted this; he just needed Fernando’s consent.

Hot pools of feeling were racing through Fernando’s body, making his half hard cock swell. Never had Fernando got a boner on the job before. It was simply something he never let happen. But now he was succumbing to the feeling, swimming in it: loving it. The soft pressure on his lips made him feel less stupid about this, made him feel less alone in his attraction. But he still couldn’t find it in himself to move. He was frozen by the pure shock that someone found him attractive and not just because they were bored. Or maybe Mark was. Hadn’t he said he slept around with all those Formula One driver’s partners?

Mark sighed when Fernando refused to react to him. Letting his hand slide down to his shoulder he began to move back, the apology resting on his tongue. Fernando panicked, not wanting the blissful moment to end. Not wanting to face the fact that they probably shouldn’t be doing this. He moved into Mark, forcing their lips closer together as Mark tried to move away. It was suddenly hot breaths and wandering hands. Fernando tentatively held Mark’s hips as the Australian returned his hand to Fernando’s hair, his second curling around the Spaniard’s body and sliding under his scrubs shirt, his hand dancing all over his electric skin.

A small moan escaped Fernando’s throat as he allowed Mark to dominate his mouth. Mark slowly broke from the kiss with gradual smaller ones, ending with a soft peck on Fernando’s nose.

“You don’t know how long I wanted to do that.” Mark sighed, parting Fernando’s hair through his fingers. Fernando looked completely debauched; messed hair, swollen deep lips slightly parted as he panted slightly for breath, his dark irises almost invisible passed his expanded pupils screaming of lust. Mark kissed him one more time, reaching around Fernando, whom he had pinned up against the side, to grab his shirt.

Fernando didn’t allow him to get that far.

Mark stumbled backwards slightly as Fernando forced their lips back together. It wasn’t a romantic kiss: all teeth and clashes – fighting for dominance. Mark loved this moment: the tether point to see who was going to take control. Fernando’s hands slid up and down Mark’s bare back as Mark set about ruining Fernando’s hair, pulling him closer and desperately shoving his tongue in Fernando’s mouth, roaming it like he owned it. The thought sent a shiver down Mark’s spine: owning Fernando. There was something very appealing about that thought.

But Fernando wasn’t giving in that easily. Mark stuttered momentarily as Fernando bumped him back into the door. The absence of one of Fernando’s hands and the metallic click of the lock was all Mark needed to know where this was headed. Bruised lips parted momentarily as Fernando sent his hot breath spilling across Mark’s cheek. But Mark was going to move on first. Spinning them round, Mark broke apart from Fernando, reconnecting to the side of his neck and sucking frenziedly at the sensitive skin there. Fernando’s hands tightened in his hair as a beautiful moan spilled out into the room. But Mark persisted, nipping slightly at the skin beneath his lips to make Fernando gasp, his body shuddered slightly as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. Still Mark didn’t let up. The pressure was thickening up the air in the room. Fernando couldn’t process anything. He felt like he was going to be ripped in two with the amount of pleasure spiralling through him. He desperately pulled at Mark’s hair, not sure if he wanted the Australian to stop or give him more.

Mark released Fernando’s skin at the moment Fernando mentally passed his body over. He seized in his rough assault of Fernando’s body, cupping his cheeks gently and looking down into his face. His face that simply begged to be kissed again. Knowing now he was in control, Mark let his hands wander over Fernando’s body, allowed himself to really explore the man in front of him. Fernando’s head hit the door with a thud as it fell back; completely submitting to Mark’s hands at they traced his muscled through his clothes. There was an instinctive primal need to have Mark surrounding him, Mark enclosing him in the heat of his body before he penetrated him. Yes, Fernando wanted Mark right here, right now.

But Mark maybe had other ideas.

“Mark?” Fernando breathed as the hands fell away from him. He didn’t want to open his eyes. If this were a dream he would believe it until proved otherwise. Fernando heard something slide but he couldn’t place what that might be.

“Yes, mate.” Mark smiled, just looking at Fernando, the way his body had subtly changed in posture now he yearned for his touch. Fernando let his eyes flicker open and the blush hit his cheeks as he stood under Mark’s gaze.

“Wondered…” Fernando didn’t really want to finish his sentence; it made him sound needy.

“I just closed the blinds.” Mark said, moving closer as he indicated to the window beside Fernando. “Thought we might like a bit more privacy.”

“Right.” Fernando nodded, biting his lip nervously as Mark stood in front of him, millimetres from making contact.

“God, you’re fucking sexy when you do that.” Mark sighed, running his thumb over Fernando’s bottom lip. It fell gently from between the Spaniard’s teeth as Fernando rolled his eyes shut, his heart rate increasing at Mark’s exploration of him. “I need this off now, though…” Mark muttered, his eyes raking Fernando’s torso as he grabbed the hem of his scrubs shirt. Fernando didn’t want to see what Mark thought of his body. It was something Fernando fought hard to keep in shape with a strict diet and a monotonous training regime that he swore by religiously, but being this close to an athlete – a man who’s career was based on how good his body was – it made Fernando feel nervous, inadequate.

A feeling that Mark banned on the instant.

“Fuck me…” Mark moaned, his fingers dancing over Fernando’s skin. There was a rush in this; exploring someone’s body for the first time. Never again would Mark be able to share this with Fernando. He was soaking in every second. And Fernando’s body definitely didn’t disappoint.

“Would prefer you do this to me.” Fernando said gently, blinking his eyes open. Mark gifted him with a cheeky smirk.

“We’ll get there.” Mark winked, running his palm down the centre of Fernando’s torso and loving the gasps the movement evoked from the Spaniard. “Turn around.” Mark requested lightly. Fernando turned, devastatingly slowly, pressing his palms into the cool form of the door and turning his head to the side so he could still see Mark from the corner of his eyes. Mark’s attention was immediately stolen by the image on Fernando’s back. Fernando’s hands curled into fists as Mark’s fingers graced over it, tracing out the symbols, the line running from the base of his neck down his back. “You’ve got some nice ink there, mate.” Mark commented, moving so his chest touched Fernando’s back. He placed chaste kisses all over the image.

“Do you?” Fernando breathed, trying to keep hold of his train of thought.

“Me?”

“Have any tattoos?”

“Nah, I thought about it but I’m not sure if it would work on me…” Mark muttered, kissing along Fernando’s shoulder. “It’s fucking empowering on you though…” Fernando visibly shuddered as Mark’s hand ran over his hip, his palm coming to rest on Fernando’s navel. “Please tell me you know how hot you are.” Mark muttered in his ear as he pressed Fernando against the door with his body. Fernando felt his cock leak the first drops of pre cum as Mark’s errection was pressed onto the top of his arse. Words were becoming hard to find, especially in his second language. “I’ve not seen anyone like you in a very long time.” Mark breathed in his ear, placing small kisses just below it.

“Is good?” Fernando gasped.

“Very good, mate.” Mark smiled as the hand on Fernando’s navel sneaked lower. Fernando tried to bite back his moan as Mark’s hand breached the elastic waistband of his boxers, his fingers tickling at the short wisps of pubic hair at the base of his cock. But his breath was stuttering and it was taking everything in him to not move his hips. “Fuck…” Mark breathed in his ear, pushing the moan from his body. The hand was gone as Mark spun Fernando around, kissing him softly as his hands rested on Fernando’s hips.

But this wasn’t enough anymore. He needed Mark to touch him. He needed to feel Mark’s assertive confidence in the way he played his body like a violin. Pressing his hips into Mark’s caused both of them to catch a gasp. The friction sending new desires and heat spiralling through their bodies. Before Fernando could stop him Mark’s lips were travelling down his body, briefly stopping to catch Fernando’s nipple with his tongue, making Fernando bite the inside of his mouth to stop the unpleasantries spilling out. Mark gritted out a moan at the licentious sight above him, moving swiftly down to his knees.

The small damp patch on the front of Fernando’s scrubs told Mark everything he needed to know. Fernando bucked off the door as Mark began to mouth at him through the layers of clothing. His hands tangled in Mark’s hair as his mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Mark looked up at him through his eyelashes, waiting for Fernando to make eye contact before pulling sharply at the drawstring holding up Fernando’s scrubs, encouraging them to the floor along with his boxers.

A small needy noise escaped Fernando’s throat as Mark examined Fernando’s swollen cock. Fernando didn’t need or want a compliment at this point. He simply wanted to be touched.

Mark wasn’t soft as he swallowed Fernando down until his nose grazed the small fluff of hair by Fernando’s balls. He damn well near ended it all there with the swiftness of his movement. Fernando moaned out loudly, a small babble of Spanish words Mark didn’t understand. It made Mark want more. How long had it been since he had physically unhinged a person like this? Testing Fernando, Mark hollowed his cheeks, humming in appreciation around Fernando’s thick load. Frantic hands pulled at Mark’s hair as Fernando squirmed above him.

“¡Deténgase! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo! ¡Demasiado mucho! ¡Demasiado mucho!” Fernando panted. Mark slid him out of his mouth slowly as Fernando’s chest rose and fell at an alarming rate. He waited for Fernando to calm slightly before licking at his tip, gaining the sharp bite of someone gripping tightly into his hair again. Mark moved slowly, pushing Fernando’s hips back into the door as he kissed at his head, soaking in Fernando’s mews of pleasure.

“If it gets too much... Just do that again.” Mark said, slightly breathless himself. Fernando just nodded, his eyes squinted shut in pleasure as Mark dragged his tongue along the underside of his throbbing member. Fernando couldn’t hold back the sound as Mark blew cool air across his leaking tip. His hips tried to thrust forwards but Mark held him still, slowing things down to a painful pace.

“Please…” Fernando whined, his fingers buried in Mark’s hair. Mark took things a lot slower the second time round, pushing Fernando into his mouth until he had all of him resting on his tongue. Mark had done this too many times before to be effected by deep throating someone and with blissful ease he began to bob his head on Fernando, sometimes dragging his teeth along his sensitive member, sometimes using his tongue to play his slit. Fernando was a panting mess almost immediately, his grasp falling from Mark’s hair as he tried to push his hips further into Mark’s mouth, fuck his mouth. But there was never any need. Mark’s experience paid off as he used a second hand to toy with Fernando’s tight balls. Fernando’s moans became too much for him and Mark found his hand falling away from the Spaniard so he could palm himself through the tight nomex.

“Stop…” Fernando choked, pushing on Mark’s shoulders until the intense hot heat of his mouth fell away. Mark just looked up at him with swollen lips, his hand still gently palming himself. Giving himself a moment to regain his composure, Fernando rested his head back on the door.

“You alright?” Mark asked in a breathy voice. Fernando looked down at him, seeing the need in his eyes. A slow nod led Fernando’s head back to resting on the door.

“Close…” Fernando muttered. Mark just nodded, getting to his feet. Fernando initiated the kisses, one arm wrapping around the back of Mark’s head as the other pulled at the knot of sleeves tied at Mark’s hips. Stepping out of his abandoned clothes and kicking off his shoes and socks allowed Mark to lead him nakedly backwards towards the examination bed. As Mark’s race suit fell to the floor, Fernando followed it down, giving Mark no warning before the Australian’s hard member was penetrating his lips. Mark forced Fernando to take all of him down, his head rolling back as he perched on the bed, holding Fernando still and filling the room with the sound of his arousing moans. After a couple of chokes from the Spaniard Fernando became accustomed to having so much of Mark in his mouth. His soft mews gave Mark the indication to carry on. Fernando was beautiful, taking his cock so easily as he fucked his mouth. The vulgar sounds pouring from Fernando’s mouth had Mark loosing his rhythm, stuttering every now and then. Fernando’s fingers explored him as he continued to openly let Mark fuck him, making Mark gasp and growl as he touched intimate spots, one in particular just behind his knee that, in this situation, made him see stars.

There was no pause in momentum now. With both of them naked and hard they worked on impulse. Mark dragged Fernando off the floor, stealing his mouth as he spun them around, lying Fernando back on the examination bed. Fernando widened his legs as Mark crawled between them. The first finger that penetrated Fernando’s hole was fast, swift, merciless. All inhibitions were out of the window as Fernando squirmed, desperately trying to take more of Mark instantly. Nothing was enough at the moment. Fernando needed all of Mark.

The first thrust of two fingers hit Fernando’s prostate. The room swayed as the pleasure engulfed him and he held Mark’s fingers still, buried deep inside him, rolling on the wave of the moment. Mark brushed his fingertips against Fernando’s prostate again, making him scream out in Spanish. Still the assault continued, Fernando never allowing Mark’s finger to more than half escape him.

Mark made to enter his third finger but Fernando pushed his hand away, shaking his head frantically. He pulled Mark up to him, kissing him messily as his hand found Mark’s cock. Mark understood. He took a second to climb off Fernando and find his race suit. As soon as he was gone Fernando’s felt cold and open. He needed this now. It was no longer a want but now a desperate need.

“Better safe than-” Mark started to explain, holding up the foil packet of a condom. Fernando just nodded, sitting up and pulling Mark closer. He took the condom from Mark’s hands, tearing it with his teeth as he rolled the protection down Mark’s dick, giving him a couple of thrusts with his hand once it was on. “I like you.” Mark smiled as he rolled on the feelings Fernando inflicted on his body. Fernando beamed at him and Mark couldn’t help but steal a kiss from the gorgeous expression. He crawled back on top of Fernando, sheltering his body with his own. “Sorry I don’t have any lube.” Mark started. Fernando shook his head.

“Is Ok. Messy anyway.” Fernando breathed, biting his lip as Mark lined up with him. “Am sorry do not have something more comfortable.” Fernando added, patting the examination bed. Mark just laughed at him.

“I’ve done this on much more uncomfortable things, mate. Don’t worry about it.” Fernando just nodded, locking his eyes on Mark’s and waiting for the breath-taking burn he was about to encounter. Mark took the moment to look down at Fernando, see him at his most real, raw state of just _wanting_. Mark had to admit he would happily look down at this sight time and time again. “Ready?” Fernando nodded slowly, again catching his lip between his teeth. His nervous expression was slightly unsettling for Mark. He dipped down, stealing Fernando’s lips in his own as he pushed into the Spaniard below him.

It knocked the air clean out of him.

It had been too long. Mark had forgotten what it felt like to be inside another man. Fernando moaned loudly into his mouth, his hands gripping tightly to his hair as he forced Mark closer to him. Slowly Mark pushed himself until he was balls deep in Fernando, his arms shaking with the pressure of not collapsing onto the beautiful man below him. Fernando scraped his nails down his back, trying to breath or gain some purchase on what was happening. Mark had to still, holding himself so fully in Fernando he could never believe they weren’t always one.

“Mark!” Fernando pleaded, trying to move. Mark held him still knowing that the smallest of movement could knock him over the edge. And he wanted more of this. Wanted more of Fernando. He would not end it now.

“Wait… Just give me a second…” Mark panted. He opened his eyes, looking down at Fernando, safely trapped in his arms. He was perfect. His lips flushed, his eyes dark. Mark wanted to remember him like this forever. As he settled into the new heat of Fernando he sucked the Spaniard’s bottom lip between his own. Fernando moaned loudly, his head rocking back as Mark began to pull out of him. Everything was slow and burning brilliantly. But it was too much. Mark left Fernando feeling completely empty after being so full. He grabbed desperately for Mark’s hips as the Australian pulled almost all the way out.

Mark pitched forwards sharply, filling Fernando on the instant and forcing more exquisite moans to fall from his mouth. The panted Spanish set Mark’s skin on fire and he needed more of it. He needed so much more of Fernando.

As he picked up his rhythm, slowly increasing the pace of his thrust, he knew this was never going to be a one-time thing with Fernando. They simply seemed to connect on some primary level that Mark didn’t understand. But Mark needed it. Whatever it was Fernando gave him Mark needed it. Each moan, each word, each stutter, each breath. It was like an addiction. An addiction he craved and simply, now, couldn’t live without.

Mark wasn’t into this love at first sight bullshit, but suddenly everything fitted into place. And that thing he had subconsciously been looking for was suddenly found in his arms.

“Necesito que toca… Necesito que toca…” Fernando panted, grabbing desperately at every inch of Mark he could reach, closing off each gap between them. Mark didn’t understand the request though. But he didn’t want to pull Fernando back from the place when he was reduced to his Mother’s tongue by asking him. Unsure if what Fernando had said even was a request, Mark returned his lips to the side of Fernando’s neck, sucking determinedly as he thrust forwards harsher. “MARK!” Fernando screamed. Fernando was falling apart in his arms. Mark could tell he was close.

“Fuck, Fernando…” Mark moaned as he looked down at the pleasure twisted face of the man below him. Mark wanted more of him. It wasn’t physically possible but he needed more of Fernando. Abandoning his neck Mark stole him mouth, claiming each of Fernando’s moans as his own, loving the feeling of them echoing in his own mouth. “I want you to cum. Cum, Fernando.” Mark panted, thrusting deeper and making sure to catch Fernando’s prostate on each thrust. Fernando’s head was a buzz of pleasure. He couldn’t focus on anything but the hot heat all over his body, the way his stomach felt like it was going to implode.

As soon as Mark touched him he came. Hard. The room spun as he blacked out for a moment, succumbing to the heavy orgasm that wracked through his body as Mark continued to wank him through it. He clenched tightly around Mark, dragging more explicit moans from the Australian’s mouth. Mark pushed roughly against Fernando’s prostate as he followed him, cuming forcefully buried deep inside the man below him. Fernando’s sated body sang as Mark collapsed on top of him, panting deeply, gasping for breath. Fernando never wanted Mark to move. He wanted to be frozen into this moment for the rest of his life.

“Was that…?” Fernando started, but his breath caught him out and he just exhaled instead. Mark kissed up his neck, searching fruitlessly for his lips. Mark sat up a little; looking directly into Fernando’s eyes as he sucked his fingers clean of the other man’s cum. Fernando couldn’t watch him. It was too much. Too perfect.

“Fuck me…” Mark panted, pulling out of Fernando and rolling onto the bed next to him. Fernando felt empty without Mark inside him, so with a small amount of manoeuvring they found themselves lying together, Fernando’s head resting on Mark’s chest as Mark played his fingers through his hair. Fernando had grabbed a blanket from the supply cupboard so they could snuggle closer as the re-caught their breath.

“Next time I will.” Fernando sighed with a cheeky smile after a little while of silence. Mark frowned down at him.

“Hey?”

“Next time I will be on top.” Mark couldn’t help but smile brightly at Fernando’s comment. Fernando wanted a next time. Mark couldn’t help but agree.

God, he loved Fernando’s naughty streak.


End file.
